Empire of Darkness
The Empire of Darkness is the main antagonist group of Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel. They are a conglomeration of villains and villain organizations throughout the Omniverse. The Empire's capital is EMOD City, which is located within the Crystal Citadel dimension. Leaders * Carmen St. Cloud: The De facto leader of E.M.O.D. * Emperor Dark: The de jure leader and figurehead of E.M.O.D. * Lien-Da The Echidna (Archie Comics): 3rd-in-command of E.M.O.D. and Grandmaster of the Dark EMOD Legion * Kamen Rider Nega Decade: 4th-in-command of E.M.O.D. and Kommissar of the Dark EMOD Legion Major members * Lex Luthor (DC Comics) * Lex Luthor (Superfriends) * Lex Luthor (Justice League Unlimited) * Lex Luthor (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * King Ghidorah (Godzilla) * Gozer (Ghostbusters) * Cathulhu (The Real Ghostbusters) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Porky Minch (MOTHER 3) * Ridley (Metroid) * King Dedede (Kirby) * Orochimaru (Naruto) * Galvatron (Transformers) * Galvatron (Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * Galvatron (The Unicron Trilogy) * Megatron (Transformers Animated) * Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * Mom (Futurama) * Shredder (Mirage Comics' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 cartoon) * Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 cartoon) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 cartoon) * Kraang Prime (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 cartoon) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 cartoon) * Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) * Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) * Joker (Tim Burton's Batman) * Icy (Winx Club) * Lotor (Voltron) * Dr. Simon Bar Sinister (Underdog) * Duke Sigmund Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Nega Duck (Darkwing Duck) * Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * Lord Dragaunus (The Mighty Ducks) * Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Dick Dastardly (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) * Nicholas Andre (Dumb and Dumber) * Simon the Monster Hunter (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy (Dave the Barbarian) * Carter Pewterschmidt (Family Guy) * Blue Aardvark (The Ant and the Aardvark) * Rattfink (Roland and Rattfink) * The Blue Racer * The Dogfather * Megabyte (ReBoot) * Kats (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Emperor of Darkness (Great Mazinger) * Emperor Gore (Getter Robo) * King Titan (Stingray) * Davros (Doctor Who) * Emperor Staleek (Farscape) * King Dark (Kamen Rider X) * Arch Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * Marsellus Wallace (Pulp Fiction) * N-Daguva-Zeba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) * Warmaster Gorrath (Megas XLR) * Generalissimo of Badan (Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!) * The Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) * Mother Brain (Captain N: The Game Master) * Aloysius Thorndrake (Marvel Comics) * Ultron (The Avengers: United They Stand) * Baron Zemo (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) * Red Skull (Avengers Assemble) * Ultron (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) * Dr. Doom (The Super Hero Squad Show) * Loki (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Cobra Commander (GI Joe: A Real American Hero) * Cobra Commander (GI Joe: Sigma 6) * Cobra Commander (GI Joe: Resolute) * Cobra Commander (GI Joe: Renegades) * Cobra Commander (GI Joe: Retaliation) * Admiral Majin (Skyrider) * Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Dr. X (Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi) * Sue Sylvester (Glee) * Vince McMahon (WWE) * Prof. Googengrime (Creepy Crawlers) * Duke of Zill (Felix the Cat: The Movie) Organizations * Legion of Doom (Super Friends) * Legion of Doom (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Injustice League * Secret Society of Super Villains * Fearsome Five * The Trix * Vulture Squadron * Decepticons (G1) * Predacons * Decepticons (RID) * Decepticons (The Unicron Trilogy) * Decepticons (Animated) * Foot Clan (Mirage) * Foot Clan (1987 cartoon) * Foot Clan (2003 cartoon) * Foot Clan (2012 cartoon) * Saurians * Fat Cat's Gang * Planet Trade Organization * Air Pirates * Joker Goons * Otogakure * Mykene Empire * Dinosaur Empire * Aquaphibians * Dalek Empire * Scarran Empire * Government of Darkness * The Glorft * Badan Empire * Foundation X * Masters of Evil (Marvel Comics) * Masters of Evil (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) * Cabal (Avengers Assemble) * Lethal Legion (The Super Hero Squad Show) * Darkstar Council * Neo-Shocker * Crime Grimes * Kremling Krew * Various henchmen Soldiers * Dark EMOD Legion * Koopa Troop * Pigmask Army * Ganon's army * Waddle Dees * Foot Ninjas (Mirage) * Cyber Foot Ninjas * Foot Soldiers (1987) * Mark II Foot Soldiers * Foot Soldiers (2012) * Mutant Foot Soldiers * Kraang * Sweeps * Decepticon Protoforms * Vehicons * Saibamen * Formless * Ogres * Hunter Drones * Ultra Droids * Daleks * Steel Clan * Kalish * Charrids * G.O.D. Warfare Agents * Riotroopers * Combat-Roids * Chitauri * Cobra (GI Joe: A Real American Hero) * Cobra (GI Joe: Sigma 6) * Cobra (GI Joe: Resolute) * Cobra (GI Joe: Renegades) * Cobra (GI Joe: Retaliation) * Ari Commandos * Skull Assassination Squad * Shockaroaches * Kritters * Gnawties * Krushas * Krobots * Cylinders * Etc. Category:Empires Category:Villains